My Goddess
by Chinatsu Arakawa
Summary: Naruto tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan seorang gadis cantik yang mengaku seorang dewi dari surga datang menemuinya untuk memberitahu bahwa ia adalah reingkarnasi dari kekasihnya di masa lalu dan berusaha membuat Naruto kembali mencintainya seperti dulu tentunya tak akan mudah dan penuh perjuangan...


"**My Goddess"**

_**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chinatsu Arakawa**_

_**Present**_

"_**My Goddess"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Warming : OOC, AU, Typo(s)**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance and Humor**

Summary : Naruto tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan seorang gadis cantik yang mengaku seorang dewi dari surga datang menemuinya untuk memberitahu bahwa ia adalah reingkarnasi dari kekasihnya di masa lalu dan berusaha membuat Naruto kembali mencintainya seperti dulu tentunya tak akan mudah dan penuh perjuangan...

_**Lets Reading Minna**_

_**If You Not Like Don't Read and Click Back**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Chapter 1

"NARUTOOO CEPAT BANGUN" Seru seorang wanita berambut merah tepat di telinga sang anak dengan membawa centong sayur di tangannya sedangkan sang anak malah menaikan kembali selimutnya hingga menutupi kepala kuningnya sedangkan sang ibu yang melihat tingkah laku anaknya tersebut mulai mengeluarkan perempatan siku-siku berlawanan di dahinya serta aura pekat dibelakangnya sebagai _background_ "SEKALI AKU BILANG BANGUN, YA BANGUN -TTEBANE"Teriak Khusina menarik selimut anaknya dan menjatuhkan air dari ember biru disampingnya tepat di wajah Naruto

"Hah kebanjiran, _kaasan_ ayo selamatkan diri kita" Ucap Naruto panik dan langsung berdiri dari kasurnya "Yang kebanjiran itu siapa bodoh, cepatlah mandi dan segeralah pergi kesekolah" Sahut Khusina mulai pergi dari kamar anak tunggalnya itu

"_Hai'k kaasan"_ Jawab Naruto lesu dan langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi pribadi yang terletak dipojok kamarnya

.

.

.

"_Ohayou kaasan tousan"_ Sapa Naruto dan langsung duduk disamping ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran ditemani secangkir teh herbal kesukaannya

"Oh _Ohayou_ Naruto, bagaimana dengan tidurmu apa nyenyak" Tanya Minato melepaskan tatapannya terhadap tulisan yang berbaris rapi dikoran dan mulai menatap anaknya yang sedang bertampang kusut sejak turun dari kamarnya tadi

"Luar biasa _tousan_ aku bermimpi kita semua pergi ketaman untuk merayakan _hanami_, tapi _kaasan_ tiba-tiba datang menyiramku, memang aku ini tanaman apa yang butuh air" Keluh Naruto mulai memakan roti tawar berselai stroberry yang sudah disediakan ibunya diatas meja

"Dan jika kau tidak disiram belum tentu kau akan bangun, sudah cepat pergi sana nanti kau terlambat" Sahut Khusina tiba-tiba datang diantara mereka berdua dan duduk disamping Minato

"Gawat _kaasan_ benar sudah 06.50 aku bisa terlambat, _ittekimasu kaasan tousan_" Seru Naruto langsung mengambil kunci mobil sport kesayangannya yang terletak disampingnya dan pergi dengan sangat cepat

"Hm _itterassai _Naruto" Jawab Minato dan Khusina bersamaan

.

.

.

Naruto beruntung hari ini dia tepat masuk sebelum gerbang ditutup dan guru pun datang 5 menit setelah ia duduk dikursinya "Aneh sekali kau telat _dobe_ apa yang terjadi denganmu" Bisik Sasuke dengan tampang datar menatap sahabat karibnya itu, dia dan Naruto sudah berteman sejak kecil lagi pula orang tua mereka memang dekat dari dulu

"Tumben kau menanyaiku, apa kau khawatir padaku teme ?" Goda Naruto yang mulai menyenggol-nyenggol tangan Sasuke

"Tidak lagi pula, untuk apa aku khawatir padamu" Jawab Sasuke acuh dan kembali menatap buku tulisnya

"Naruto Sasuke perhatikan kedepan" Seru guru yang bernama Ibiki tersebut, dia salah satu guru ter'_killer_ disekolah Konoha High School atau _KHS_

"_Hai'k sensei"_ Jawab Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan, setelah menegur murid yang berisik dikelasnya Ibiki kembali menuliskan rumus-rumus matematika di papan tulis sedangkan Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Naruto dan dibalas cengiran tanpa dosa miliknya

_SKIP TIME_

Bel telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu menandakan pergantian jam pelajaran, hari ini kelas Naruto mendapat jadwal olahraga mereka semua langsung menuju tempat ganti khusus laki-laki tak berapa lama mereka pun keluar dengan pakaian olahraga berwarna biru dan langsung menuju lapangan olahraga "Hah.., olahraga lagi pasti, akan lebih merepotkan dari minggu kemarin" Ucap Shikamaru menatap malas lapangan "Sepertinya aku setuju dengan Shikamaru" Jawab Naruto

"Baiklah anak-anak sebagai pemanasan untuk olahraga nanti, kalian harus mengelilingi lapangan ini untuk laki-laki sebanyak 10 kali dan khusus perempuan 5, cepat lakukan dan tunjukan pada dunia tentang masa muda yang membara" Seru guru tersebut yang bernama Maito Gut dengan menunjukan senyuman lebarnya dan mengacungkan jempolnya dengan tinggi

"Heh tapi hari ini sangat panas _sensei _dan masih musim semi. Padahalkan belum musim panas untuk apa kitaa mengeluarkan keringat yang sangat banyak" Sahut sebagian murid sambil menatap sang guru

"Aku rasa _Amaterasu-sama_ sangat bersemangat hari ini, aku tidak akan kalah _sensei _bisa kau tambah lagi menjadi 20 putaran" Ucap Lee dengan semangat yang membara dan hampir semua orang memberikan _deathglear _mereka atas perkataannya tersebut

"Hahaha.., aku suka semangatmu Lee, baiklah aku tambahkan menjadi 20 putaran untuk laki-laki dan 15 putaran untuk perempuan" Sahut Guy dengan semangat yang membara sama seperti Lee, sedangkan Lee sudah dikelilingi oleh tatapan tajam seakan siap mengoyak tubuhnya

Setelah 15 menit akhirnya memutar lapangan pun selesai dan semua murid kembali menuju tengah lapangan untuk menemui _sensei _mereka "Hosh...hosh, ha-hari ini kita olahraga apa _sensei _?" Tanya semua murid dengan nafas tersengal-sengal

"Baiklah hari ini kita akan olahraga voli dan tolong persiapkan regu kalian" Ucap Guy _sensei_

"_Hai'k"_ Jawab semua murid patuh tapi ketika mereka baru saja ingin memulai tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dengan derasnya membuat olahraga tersebut harus dihentikan sementara dan semua murid bersorak girang karena tak harus membuang energi mereka lagi

_TEEETTTT TEETTTT_

Tak terasa waktu istirahat telah tiba hampir semua murid keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing untuk menuju kantin dan segera membeli makanan agar mengisi perut mereka untuk tidak berbunyi lagi

"Untuk kali ini aku yang teraktir" Ucap Shikamaru menatap malas temannya

"Heehh, ada angin apa sampai kau mentraktir kami" Tanya Naruto penasaran

"Dia baru saja pacaran dengan Temari _senpai_" Sahut Sasuke yang baru datang dan langsung duduk disamping Naruto

"Hoho begitu, akhirnya kau berhasil menaklukan hatinya juga Shikamaru aku tak menyangka" Goda Naruto sambil terus menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan jahil

"_Ck Urasai na_, jadi tidak kau makan kalau tidak lebih baik aku pergi dari sini" Jawab Shikamaru mulai beranjak dari kursinya

"Eh.., iya-iya aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi" Ucap Naruto menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_ miliknya

"Maaf semuanya aku terlambat" Seru seorang laki-laki yang memiliki mata putih dan berambut panjang

"Tidak biasanya kau telat Neji" Ujar Sasuke menatap Neji dengan tatapan datar

"Tugas Osis membuatku terlambat Sasuke" Jawab Neji

"Hoi Neji hari ini Shikamaru yang traktir" Seru Naruto sambil mengaduk-aduk lalu meminum jus nanas pesanannya yang sudah mencapai lima gelas

"Hm benarkah, aneh sekali Shikamaru mau mentraktir" Tanya Neji heran dan menatap Shikamaru mengharapkan penjelasan sedangkan Shikamaru sudah menguap dengan lebarnya

"Dia baru saja pacaran dengan Temari _senpai, _Neji" Sahut Sasuke mulai meminum jus tomat kesukaannya sedangkan Neji hanya bisa ber_'oh'_ria saja

"Hey Naruto, kenapa kau memesan banyak minuman aneh sekali ?" Tanya Shikamaru yang akhirnya membuka mulutnya juga

"Tentu saja karena aku haus" Jawab Naruto polos sedangkan yang mendengarnya hanya bisa ber_sweetdrop_ ria "Tapi aku rasa ada yang aneh dengan hari ini, kalian tau tiba-tiba saja panasnya seperti musim panas terus tiba-tiba mendung lalu panas lagi" Ucap Naruto menatap teman-temannya

"Aku rasa kau benar Naruto, tidak biasanya" Jawab Shikamaru

"_Ada apa lagi ini, aku harap kau tidak berbuat macam-macam"_ Pikir Neji sambil menatap lurus kedepan

"Kau kenapa Neji" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Neji yang tiba-tiba melamun

"Hm tidak apa-apa" Ucap Neji menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

_SKIP TIME_

_TEETTT TEETTT_

"Baiklah anak-anak cukup sampai disini dan jangan lupa kerjakan pr yang aku minta" Pamit guru wanita bernama Kurenai Yuhi tersebut sambil menenteng tasnya keluar dari kelas tersebut sedangkan para murid hanya menjawab _"Hai'k, Arigatou sensei"_ dan satu persatu murid tersebut melangkahkan kakinya keluar pulang menuju rumah mereka masing-masing

"Aku duluan _dobe_" Ujar Sasuke sambil menepuk pelan bahu Naruto

"Hm hati-hati _teme_" Jawab Naruto dengan tersenyum singkat dan menatap punggung sahabatnya tersebut yang perlahan mulai mengecil sampai tak terlihat lagi "Aku rasa si _teme_ bawa motor" Pikir Naruto yang mulai bergegas menuju parkiran mobil sportnya

Naruto tiba-tiba saja merasa aneh, alam disekitarnya menjadi sangat ribut burung-burung mulai terbang secara berformasi seakan-akan menyambut sesuatu yang agung yang akan turun menemui sesuatu dan hewan-hewan liar berhenti bersahutan dan menjadi tenang "Ada apa ini" Pikir Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang aneh

Tak berapa lama setelah itu datanglah cahaya kuning yang sangat terang seperti bintang jatuh dan tepat berhenti dihadapan Naruto yang membentuk wujud seorang gadis bermata beriris _Amethyst_ yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna _dark blue _diatas kepalanya terdapat semacam mahkota dari sinar matahari dan memakai pakaian _Furisode_ berwarna orens dan dalamannya berwarna kuning cerah, pinggiran dari _Furisode _tersebut banyak tenunan dari benang emas yang sangat menawan dan _Obi'_nya pun berwarna merah tua tak lupa selendang yang mengelilinginya berwarna merah tua juga

Naruto kaget dan menatap gadis tersebut dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang sudah siap keluar dari mulutnya tapi Naruto tetap tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, suaranya seperti tertahan oleh sesuatu dan mulutnya megap-megap tak jelas

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu setelah berabad-abad penantian serta pencarianku" Ucap gadis menatap Naruto dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca serta rasa rindu yang membuncak

_Deg_

"_Suara itu sepertinya aku penah mendengarnya tapi kapan dan dimana" _Pikir Naruto yang berusaha tetap mengingatnya "Argh.." Erang Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut hebat

"Kau- Siapa kau..." Desis Naruto menatap tajam gadis yang berada didepannya sambil memegang kepalanya

"Aku mempunyai banyak nama dan julukan, apa kau yakin ingin mengetahuinya" Jawab gadis itu ragu lalu tersenyum lembut menatap Naruto

"Cepat jawab aku" Ucap Naruto tetap menatap gadis itu dengan tajam

"Hm baiklah jika kau memaksa, aku terkenal dengan dengan nama _Amaterasu Omikami _atau _Ohirume no Muchi no Kami_ yang berarti _'Bersinar di Surga" _

"A-apa, mustahil kau adalah _Amaterasu no Kami_" Seru Naruto menunjuk gadis tersebut dengan kaget dan membulatkan matanya serta mulutnya terbuka dengan lebar

Gadis tersebut dengan tertawa singkat dan kembali menatap Naruto "Hm, mungkin" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

_A/U : Fiuuhh ~, akhirnya selesai juga chapter pertama menurut kalian ini baguskah, ancurkah atau ada yang lainnya, tolong RnR ya semuanya saya terbuka dengan kritikan, saran dan yang lainnya..^^_

_**KEEP Or DELETE ?**_

_Info :_

_*Furisode : adalah kimono paling formal untuk wanita muda yang belum menikah. Ciri khasnya yaitu bagian lengannya sangat lebar dan menjuntai kebawah_

_* Obi : adalah sabuk yang mengikat Kimono atau Yukata agar menjadi kencang_


End file.
